Aircraft are provided with a plurality of surface mounted hinged doors and removable panels secured in place by latches having externally accessible flush components, the latches engaging keepers disposed in the frame surrounding the door or panel. Typically such latches are only accessible for adjustment when the door or panel is open. If several latches are required, which is usually the case, adjustment of the latches, so that the latch retaining force exerted by the keepers is uniformly distributed and adequate for the severe forces which are applied, poses a problem and requires frequent attention.